Te lo prometí
by Kaksa Snape
Summary: Un pequeño corto dramático de Booth y brennan.Booth muere y, como le prometió a él en el capítulo 22 de la cuarta temporada “Double death of the dearly departed” Hay muertos que mueren dos veces , Brennan va ha verle de vez en cuando al cementerio.


_Aquí os dejo un nuevo corto, la verdad es que si no os gustan las cosas trágicas os recomiendo que no lo leáis porque casi lloro yo cuando lo estaba escribiendo. Espero que esto nunca ocurra en la serie porque creo que se ocurre me tiraré llorando una semana entera, pero bueno, sin más demora aquí os lo dejo._

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y aquellos que me leer, todos lo personajes pertenecen a FOX._

* * *

**Te lo prometí**

Hacía menos de dos meses que el agente Seeley Booth había fallecido. Brennan recordaba claramente como aquella tarde de domingo, esa tarde nublada, lluviosa, donde las nubes habían encapotado el cielo y no dejaban pasar ningún rayo de luz a la ciudad de Washington, cuando juntos Booth y ella habían ido al Diner y una bala atravesó el cristal del bar impactando en el pecho de su compañero, también recordaba como lo cogió en sus brazos y como él le hizo prometer una vez más que iría a verle cuando él ya no estuviera.

Su corazón sufría cada minuto al recordar como sus manos se habían empapado de sangre y como había escuchado esas ultimas palabras que habían sido las más deseadas desde siempre por ella, "Como me arrepiento de no haberte dicho antes que te quiero, Brennan". Esas palabras habían sido las últimas de su compañero y ella sabía que no podría olvidarlas nunca, ni esas palabras ni a él.

Los recuerdos de su compañero la perseguían a cualquier lugar que osara ir, ella se había encargado de las cosas de su compañero cuando este murió, había recogido todas las pertenencias del apartamento de este y ahora todas ellas permanecían empaquetadas en el salón de la casa de la antropóloga. Las lágrimas caían de los ojos de esta cuando veía esa chaqueta que él utilizaba cuando tenía que ir a las escenas del crimen, esa chaqueta en la cual se podía leer en la parte delantera "Booth".

Como todos los días a las ocho de la tarde, cuando el cielo de Washington empezaba a oscurecer, la antropóloga forense Temperance Brennan cogió su abrigo y emprendió el viaje hasta el cementerio de antiguos soldados de Washington. Allí, entre todas las lápidas, una parecía llamar a la antropóloga.

Brennan se paró ante una lápida que no era diferente a las otras, solo el nombre y la frase de esta la hacían diferente. En ella se podía leer, "Seeley Joseph Booth, tu familia y amigos jamás te olvidaran".

-Buenas tardes.-Dijo la antropóloga con las lágrimas amenazando en salir.-Bueno, o mejor buenas noches.-Brennan no sabía que decir, solo leer ese nombre en la lápida hacía que su corazón se encogiera y que sus sentimientos rebosaran por ese muro que se había vuelto a crear con todas sus fuerzas cuando el agente murió.-No sé como hacer esto Booth, llevo viniendo desde que te fuiste y aún me siento rara cuando vengo aquí y me pongo a hablar a la nada. Se que tú creías que los muertos escuchaban, pero yo no soy capaz. Aún así te prometí que vendría a verte y aquí me tienes. Ángela me ha dicho que te salude y que te diga que todos te echan mucho de menos. Se ha empeñado en decir que cuando ella viene no la haces caso, que solo cuando yo vengo escuchas, que es como si solo quisieras hablar conmigo y que solo apareces cuando yo estoy presente, pero, ya sabes lo que opino yo de todo eso.-La antropóloga decidió sentarse en el suelo, ignorando que este estaba mojado por la lluvia y que se pondría perdida de barro.-Hodgins cada vez esta peor, ha pedido una baja por depresión, después de la marcha de Zack se le veía deprimido pero ahora, ahora parece más fantasma que tú.-La antropóloga no puedo evitar sacar una leve sonrisa con la estúpida broma que había soltado.-Booth, echo de menos tus bromas, cuando hacías que me riera o, mejor dicho, cuando me dejabas desconcertada porque no las entendía.-Las lágrimas ya empezaban a caer levemente por el rostro de la antropóloga.-Sully ha vuelto, no se creía que hubieras muerto, bueno, la verdad es que ni siquiera yo me hago a la idea de que no entres por las mañanas en mi despacho con unos cafés o que llames temprano a la puerta de mi casa para irnos juntos al trabajo. Aún recuerdo aquel día en el que me pillaste con un chico en mi casa, ni siquiera recuerdo ahora su nombre, cuando pienso en el nombre de alguien que quiero solo me sale Seeley Booth.-Brennan miraba al suelo, sin poder mirar el nombre de la lápida que tenía delante. Ella no era consciente de que el tiempo pasaba volando y que ya había anochecido.-No se como no tuve el valor de decirte antes que te quería, quizás esas tontas ideas de que el amor no existe y que solo es una reacción química, no lo sé, solo sé que ese a sido el mayor error de mi vida. Sin en cambio tú ahora estarías pensando en que ya encontraré a alguien que me haga feliz, alguien que me enamore y me dé una vida nueva, una casa, un hijo, alguien con quien incluso llegue a casarme. Pero es que, cuando intento imaginarme algo así, solo puedo imaginarte a ti a mi lado.-Brennan había empezado a jugar con la hierva que había a su alrededor sintiéndose algo incomoda. Leves gotas habían empezado a caer sobre la antropóloga, pero esta las ignoraba-Cam a decidido que Sweets se pase cada semana a hablar conmigo, cree que necesito un psicólogo, que he resultado dañada con tu mu…mu…con tu marcha y es una de las pocas veces que creo que tiene razón. Me paso el día metida en el limbo y hemos pedido que no nos traigan más casos de asesinato durante un tiempo, creo que no podría aguantar ver a otro agente ocupando tu puesto. Pensar en todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, pensar en como nos hemos salvado mutuamente tantas veces me hace pensar que jamás sería capaz de entablar una relación así con otra persona.-La lluvia cada vez era más fuerte y la antropóloga ya estaba completamente empapada bajo ella.-Sueño con que todo esto solo sea una pesadilla, que mañana me despierte con el sonido de la puerta y que tú estés allí tan risueño como siempre, que no tenga que venir aquí y hablar con una piedra para sentirme contigo, para sentirte vivo.-La antropóloga ya lloraba sin parar, no sabía que más decir, se sentía tan muerta como su compañero.

-Te sientes sola.-Dijo la voz de un hombre la cual le era muy familiar a su compañera, esta se giró y una sonrisa salió en su rostro al encontrarse a Gordón Gordón detrás de ella.-Vine nada más me enteré. Sin duda es una dolorosa noticia.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio un buen rato. Brennan no podía seguir hablando mientras el chef siguiera detrás suya y él miraba la tumba de su antiguo paciente pareciéndole mentira que el agente hubiera abandonado aquella vida.

-Era un hombre muy fuerte.-Dijo él intentado empezar una conversación, pero la antropóloga solo pudo asentir.-Nunca me imaginé verle aquí, creí que os declararíais, os casaríais y pasaríais toda una vida juntos, después, os jubilaríais y, como dos alegres viejecitos moriríais juntos, pero, al enterarme, todo aquello se derrumbó.

-Yo tampoco soy capaz de creer que ya no este aquí.-Dijo la antropóloga sin apartar ni un momento la mirada de la lápida.-Estábamos comiendo, discutíamos de nuevo sobre la religión, Booth decía que dios existía mientras yo solo le picaba para mantener una alegre discusión cuando, de la nada una bala se alojó en su pecho y Booth cayó al suelo.-Gordón Gordón escuchaba el relato de la joven con el corazón encogido, no entendía como Dios podía permitir que una persona tan buena como era Temperance Brennan pasara por tantas penurias, la marcha de sus padres, sus adopciones, la traición de su compañero y ahora, la muerte de su amado Booth. Brennan hablaba entrecortadamente, las lágrimas le impedía contarlo con claridad.-Solo pude arrodillarme a su lado y pedir a aquello que haya allí arriba que le salvara, que lo dejara a mi lado. ¡¡He ayudado a muchas personas!! ¡¡He metido a muchos criminales en la cárcel!! ¡¡¿¿Por qué yo??!! ¡¡¿¿Por qué es a mí a quien castiga una y otra vez??!!-Brennan gritaba sin entender, no podía entender porque era a ella a quien le pasaba todo, porque no podía pasar un pequeño tiempo de felicidad, porqué cuando era feliz todo se esfumaba dejándola sumida en la más amarga tristeza.

-No lo sé. No lo se Bones.-Dijo Gordón Gordón.

-No me llames así por favor.-Dijo la antropóloga mientras respiraba hondo intentando tranquilizarse un poco.-Solo él me llamaba así, era una muestras de cariño, le dejé entrar en mi vida, esperando que me ayudara a arreglar las grietas de mi corazón, y solo he conseguido que se rompa en mil pedazos imposibles de recomponer.

Gordón Gordón no tardó mucho más en irse, poniendo una mano en el hombre de la antropóloga se despidió de esta dejándola sola.

El cementerio estaba vacío, solo esa mujer se encontraba allí, solo una mujer que lloraba desconsolada pidiendo en pequeños susurros que volviera, le necesitaba, no podría aguantar ese dolor, su dolor era desmesurado, ella sabía que no aguantaría. Ya no aguantaría.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Hasta el próximo fic._

_Kaksa_


End file.
